An ending by the light of the moon
by Defective Cat57
Summary: My interesting version of how Van Helsing should have ended.


DC57: I believe that I am amongst those....WHO HATED THE ENDING TO VAN HELSING! I mean...WTF was that? Van turns into a sexy werewolf and barely glomps Anna and she dies. WTF?! What the hell is that at the ending?! A Lion King Play on?! "Everything the light touches..." Anna died not Mufasa! Slaps self. That's it...Cracks knuckles. This is my hands now...Maniacal laugh. It shall be whatever I want it to be....(That was schmalty....) On with DC's alternate ending! Oh and I'm giving the werewolves tails. Whoever's bright idea it was not to give them tails will be smited verily.  
  
(This is right after Van tackled Anna. He has the vial sticking out of his stomach as a werewolf. She's on the...couchy-sofa looking thing.)  
  
The tall black werewolf stepped back. The vial of wolfsbane hung out of its abdomen. The full moon clouded over and black fur began to melt way revealing the man beneath. He pulled the syringe out of his abdomen.  
  
"Oh God, no...." Van Helsing said. Realizing what he had done.  
  
Anna's brown eyes remained open. The rest of her body remained peaceful while her eyes remained open in pure shock. The giant bite wound across her shoulder and neck slowed it's bleeding. The blood pooled beneath her. The torn fabric around it stained. The wound was deep revealing muscle and other tissues.  
  
"God, no..." Van picked up the limp body and held her close. Tears streamed out of his eyes. He entwined his fingers in her soft, brown hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
The friar behind him had begun weeping as well.  
  
The vanquished villain lay dead behind him. The vampire's black blood underneath him.  
  
Sparks flew from Dracula's life-giving machine. Remnants of his dead children lay everywhere. His last bride lay dead.  
  
Van gently began rocking Anna back and forth. He stopped. He felt something. He pulled Anna away to look at her. Her eyes still frozen in terror stared blankly. Yet, they were not glazed over, but were still glistening. Van watched her chest rise, shudder and fall in a shallow and raspy breath.  
  
"...Anna...?" He questioned the body.  
  
She breathed again and then coughed. Her eyes blinked. She covered her mouth with a fist during a coughing fit. A splotch of blood thick with mucus came out. Anna breathed deeply again.  
  
"Anna...?" Van asked again. The friar just as perplexed of what was going on.  
  
"Van..." She said weakly. Anna made weak eye-contact with him.  
  
"Oh, Anna...I swore I--"Van started.  
  
Anna stiffened sharply. Her body shuddered and her wound began bleeding again. Red blood poured out, but the skin flaps came closer together. The visible muscles were healing inside her body. She shook again with pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked bluntly.  
  
Anna's gaze was transfixed again past Van. Van struggled to get the eye- contact back and then he and the friar turned to meet what captured her gaze.  
  
Outside the iron barred windows was the full moon clearing of the clouds.  
  
Anna pushed herself away from Van and doubled over. She yelled in pain and held her stomach.  
  
"Anna! Anna, no!" Van yelled.  
  
Her body writhed on the concrete floor. She made a noise that wasn't human or animal. Her face was being pulled out into a canine muzzle. Her strange lips curled around the sharpening canines in a snarl. Her tongue lengthened and curled upwards like a dog yawns. Anna's hands cracked. Her long delicate fingers curled and twisted as black claws grew from her fingernails.  
  
"It can't be!" Van said backing away from Anna.  
  
Anna turned to face Van. Her saliva dribbled down locked jaws and lips and dripped on to the floor. Her ears became larger and pointed. They moved to the top of her head and stuck out of her growing dark brown hair. A deep crimson colored fur patch began growing up her arms. Her arm muscles contracted and tore the sleeves of her shirt to the shoulder.  
  
"NO! NO!" Van began yelling.  
  
Anna released a growl. Her muscles crawled and grew with more strength. She increased in size and her shirt tore in the back about half way down but remained taut. A loud crack sounded in her back. She roared now in pain.  
  
"Van..." She rasped out. "Please...go...."  
  
"I can't leave you!" Van argued.  
  
"Go. I'll-" Another large crack sounded in her back as she roared again. A tail pushed through the seams of her pants. Black claws protruded from the tips of her boots and her hind paws followed. Her enlarging muscles tore the remnants of the shoes off and tore the leather pants up to the knee by the seams. A dull sand colored fur grew under her chin and covered her underside.  
  
"Leave! Please! I don't know....." Anna said.  
  
Van took one last look and hurried away taking the friar with him.  
  
Pads formed on Anna's fingertips and palms and on her toes and balls of her feet as she rose up and stood on them. A few last cracks of reshaping bone signaled the end of the transformation. Her jowls covered her white teeth and she shook her head and mane. She walked over to the window with the full moon viewing into its new child's brown eyes. Anna drew in a deep breath of the chilly night air and howled.  
  
The mournful howl carried across the courtyard and into the ears of Van Helsing.  
  
"I'll always remember you Van Helsing." Is what it said.  
  
That's how I would have liked it to end. Note: I don't own Van Helsing or anybody or anything. Sigh. Wishful thinking that I could. 


End file.
